


His New Addiction

by Megasaur



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Baking, Kitchen Sex, stopping smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: He is quitting smoking and it's making him so antsy and on edge and you help him as best you can so he doesn't relapse/slip up but then he/you wind/s up using sex as a distraction and it works so well that you're just constantly fucking all the time to get him past the worst parts of the urges and/or cravings. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ so he's just like constantly eating you out putting his mouth to better use because he misses the feeling of a cigarette on his lips.





	His New Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests come find me on tumblr @marvelous-meggi or message me here and I will try my best.

You were in the kitchen baking when he quietly slipped through the door from a day of shooting. You were listening to your music full blast and singing a long, horribly. He sneaked up behind you as you were measuring out your flour startling you as he wrapped his arms around you causing you to rain the white powder all over the two of you. You turned to face him while scolding him. He kissed your neck while chuckling softly and apologizing for the scare. 

“How was your day, love?” he asked still attempting to get his amusement under control as he brushed the flour of the two of you.

You shot him a playful glare “Figured you would be later coming home so I decided to bake some banana bread. See if I share any of it with you now.” You turned to continue combining your ingredients.

“How will I ever live without it?” He dramatically replied with a roll of his eyes, you swatted at his bicep. “With chocolate chips this time I see.” He stated with a nod and raised eyebrows to the package sitting on the counter next to the rest of the ingredients. You didn’t normally add chocolate chips, but you could tell he had been having a hard time the past couple of days after he decided to quit smoking and you wanted to brighten his day.

“Only for you, love.“ you confirmed with a peck on his cheek as you added the chips as your final ingredient before placing the batter in a greased loaf pan and popped it into the oven. He grabbed a handful of chips playfully tossing them into his mouth while leaning against the counter, tapping his other fingers along the edge. “You’re itching for a cigarette right now aren’t ya?” you questioned eyeing his body language. He absolutely could not keep still, he was at the worst of this stage.

“It’s just so hard since I am so used to the feeling of having one on my lips after a long day shooting.” He confirmed.

“Well I think we could maybe find a way to distract you for the next 50 minutes.” you teased with a mischievous glint in your eyes as you grabbed at his shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

His hands grabbed your waist pulling you closer as he deepened it. He turned you both, so you were now the one pressed against the edge of counter. You could tell your plan to distract him would work out in your favor, as he growled and lifted you to a seated position a few moments later, feeling the cold marble of the counter through your thin shorts. He peppered kisses down the length of your neck slowly bringing his hand to your breasts playing with your nipple through your shirt. You let out a slight moan of pleasure at his touch. He slipped his other hand under your shorts and pressed one finger to your clit through the soft cotton of your underwear. You were already wet for him. He let out a low murmur at the feeling of you being so ready for him. At this point you could feel him hard against your leg. As you reached down to touch him, he stopped you, hand on your wrist and whispered close to your ear “I would love that doll, but I need to put my mouth to better use.”

Your mouth agape at his admission he pulls away with a devious smirk grabbing at your shorts and the lace of your underwear pulling them down all at once discarding them onto the floor. He pushes you back so you’re laying across the counter on display for him, elbows propping you up to see him. He takes in the sight before him licking his lips. “Just look at this pretty little pussy of yours,” he whispered against your thigh as his thumb stroked down the length of your slit, spreading the wetness found there. “Can’t wait till I can taste you.” He pulled your legs over his shoulders to do exactly that.

“F-Fuck. You can’t just say things like that.” Your head rolls as whine. He flicks your clit, challenging you with his infamous smirk, “And why not?”

You fumble to find an excuse “Because… because, you just...” It feels as if your heart could beat out your chest at this point, and you know that he knows he has you right where he wants you.

“You don’t want me speaking like that cause you like it too much, dontcha suga?” You hear the wily tone in his voice as he used the pet name you hate. _That asshole_. 

But you are unable to form a rebuttal as he had descended further between your legs and there was a sudden lick up you. Instead, you let out a long whine as your back arched slightly exclaiming, “Oh, God.” He smacked his lips and hummed “Aye love, that’s it let me hear you.” his forearms wrapped around your hips to keep you from squirming off the counter and his fingers helped to open you up for better access, he placed his puffy lips around you and continued his sucking.

A few moments later your hips jutted off the counter and his palms shoved you back down. This only urged him to apply more pressure with his fat tongue. “That feels so… Fuck.” Your hand slipped into his soft curls and you pulled on them. He hummed at the need of you wanting him closer, deeper. He pushed it against you as his nose took in your scent as it swept the top of your slit. You tasted like honey on his tongue, he couldn’t get enough. As he proceeded with his ministrations you continued to wet his cheeks, he never wanted to stop as he loved watching you fall apart just for him.

It’s not long until you are crying out, back arching more and more as his tongue teases you causing your toes to curl and your hips roll against him chasing the fire burning in your core. “Babe I-I’m—oh... don’t stop” “Come on babe, come for me,” he demands as he continues working you just right. It takes just a few more swipes of his tongue and your orgasm comes as you cry out. You’re suddenly sitting upright, scooting closer to the edge of the counter. Your fingers pull on his hair, he hums in contentment, and your head falls back. He continues lapping up your slick letting you ride out your high.

You can feel your heart pounding as you collapse against the counter top once again. The cool marble feels amazing against your body, now consumed with heat. A few moments pass as you both catch your breath. He gently brings you to an upright position, chest to chest as he kisses you slow and sweet. You can still taste yourself on his tongue.

“Well that’s one way of forgetting a craving” he snickers as he picks you up and carries you to bed to finish what you started. You’ve got a little more time to kill anyways. _You were his new addiction now._


End file.
